Meatbag rituals
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: LSMExileAtton, don't like don't read. First chap: Jedi can't love but Castin and Atton aren't normal Jedi. Second chap: Atton washed the sheets before he left on a mission...
1. Such odd Meatbag feelings!

**LSMExile/Atton, please don't hurt me! You gotta admit that in certain situations, this pairing works (and I love it!)**

**Disclaimer: If you think I could own this game then you must be crazy.**

**888**

Castin Nichos awoke to bright sunlight pouring in through the dormitory window.

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The _Ebon Hawk's _crew was docked at Telos after the events at Malachor and searching for Revan on the outer rim.

He had a major headache and tried vainly to remember what happened last night. Only one thing stuck out...

Atton.

'Oh Sithspit!' he thought jerking out of his half-sleep, 'I told Atton my feelings last night!'

The exile jumped out of bed and rushed to the fresher. He splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection. 'Ok think Castin, how did this happen?' he urged his pounding head to think straight.

_Flashback_

"_I'm here to see Admiral Onasi" I said to the guard, the man spoke into the intercom. _

_"Admiral, a Castin Nichos is requesting to see you, should I send him in?" _

_"Yes, send him in" I heard Carth reply. _

_The guard opened the door and my companion and I stepped in. Carth's back was to us as he tinkered at a workbench, "What do you need?" he asked. _

_"I'm sorry to report that I couldn't find her sir" I looked at the ground. _

_He stiffened, "I'm sorry to hear that, but thanks for trying" the admiral went back to his work. _

_"But I did find someone else who knew her" I motioned to my cloaked friend. _

_"Thanks for coming but I need some time by myself," Carth said. _

_"But I came so far, flyboy!" she removed her hood. _

_He dropped the hydrospanner and spun around, "Rev?" _

_"I didn't come all this way just to have you gawk at me Onasi" Revan said, Carth smiled and rushed forward to hug the former sith lord. _

_He looked at me, "I thought you said you didn't find her kid" _

_"I didn't, she found me" I laughed. _

_He hugged her again, "I missed you Rev," _

_"Missed you too" _

_"Why did you come back?"_

_"Why do you think?" the Jedi smiled, "I love you Carth, you nerf-herder" I backed out of the room as the couple kissed._

_I walked back to the Hawk and found Atton waiting for me, "I think you deserve a drink" Atton told me; I started to protest but knew it was useless._

_"Sounds good to me" I replied and we walked to the cantina. _

_I had never had alcohol before which is probably why I got drunk so fast. Atton and I had given up on pazaak and were just talking, which led to our conversation about love. _

_"Everyone says I'm girl-crazy but what they don't know is that I'm boy-crazy too" he confided to me. We were sitting at the back table, away from the people and music. I stared at him, he must be as drunk as me, _

_"What about you?" he asked, "Oh that's right, Jedi can't love." _

_I glared, "I hate that rule!" I spat, "It's too late anyway, I'm already in love." _

_Atton didn't look surprised, "Handmaiden right?" he smirked but he almost seemed sad. _

_I shook my head, "Actually I'm in love with a certain scoundrel." He looked at me in disbelief, I leaned forward and kissed him, but he didn't pull away. He kissed me back; I got scared and broke the kiss. I stumbled out of the cantina and sped back to the Hawk._

_End flashback_

I snapped out of my daze, he had kissed me back! I started to smile and my eyes brightened, but reality sunk in, 'Atton is my friend, we were drunk, it didn't mean anything, he's probably forgotten it already'

I gazed at my reflection again and got lost in thought, I was pretty good-looking, a lot of people said so. I didn't think much about looks but I was curious as to why. I took in the short black hair and light brown skin. The dark brown eyes and I fingered my goatee. Did Atton like how I looked?

Argh!

I smacked my forehead in frustration. 'Ok calm down' I told myself, I finished washing up and changed into some clothes. I meditated and finally relaxed my shaking nerves.

I got a cup of caffa and talked to HK for awhile. He was one of the few left. Mira, Mandalore, and G0-T0 had left, leaving Atton, Brianna, Visas, and the droids. Bao had gone back to restoring Telos. HK said he would be leaving soon to stay with Revan.

I nodded and asked if he knew where the meatbag pilot was. He pointed towards the cockpit and I walked off.

I glanced around the doorframe and saw Atton reclining in the pilot's chair.

I smiled as I remembered something he had said about the cockpit once. _"Yeah, I'll be in my chambers, but since I don't have any I'll be in the cockpit like always"_

I stepped in and cleared my throat, he faced me and his eyes widened slightly before he gained control of his emotions again.

"How are you doing Atton?"

"Hangover" he said, I handed him the caffa, he took it and gulped it down.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked.

"Yea, I had some good dreams" I sighed and sat down on the floor, he joined me.

"About Brianna?" he asked.

"Y-yes about…Brianna" I mumbled, 'Liar!' my brain taunted.

"Atton?"

"Something up?"

"Thanks for talking last night"

"…You're welcome" he replied uncertainly. "Is talking all you remember about last night?" he asked quietly, so he did remember the kiss.

"Well, no" I admitted.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I said, even though I knew perfectly well what.

"The…" he stumbled; this was the first time I had ever seen Atton flustered! "The kiss" he said.

"Yes I remember that and I did mean it," I said. I stood up and started to leave when he grabbed my ankle and I fell flat on my face.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled, "You're not gonna make me chase after you."

"You're gonna pay for that!" I yelled and tackled him.

We rolled around the cockpit trying to hit but missing our targets. I finally got hold of him and sat on him so he couldn't move.

He was lying on his back with me straddling his chest. I smiled down at him, he glared.

"Ok Rand, I answered your question so you have to answer mine" I said, he grunted.

"Did you want the kiss to mean something?" I asked. He folded his arms and I wondered why he didn't try to push me off.

"Yeah, I did" he said.

"Why?" I said moving so that I was laying on him, "Because you _like_ me?" I felt him squirm and also felt something else move.

"Don't be so full of yourself" he barked out a laugh.

"I'm not" I grinned and moved my hips against his, I felt something move again. I smirked knowing how I was affecting him.

"Stop that!" he ordered.

"Tell me that you don't like it and I will" I said and did the motion again, he tried to stifle a moan.

"All right, that's enough," he said pushing me off and standing up.

"Okay fine then, I'll be in my room if you want anymore," I grinned at him and he flipped me off.

I walked to the door, "Castin?" I turned.

"Yes Atton?" I purred jokingly, leaning against the wall.

"It's my turn" he stalked over to me; pinning my arms above my head and lowering his lips to mine.

This kiss was different from the last one; the other one had been gentle and uncomfortable. This kiss was passionate and rough and I loved every second of it. I wrapped one of my legs around his which was enough to unbalance us and send us toppling over.

We laughed and shared a few more caffa-flavored kisses.

"What are you gonna tell Brianna?" he panted when we stopped. Our heads turned as we heard a gasp, Handmaiden stood shocked, hand over her mouth. She turned and fled.

"I guess I don't need to" I smiled.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" he suggested with a wolfish leer.

"My room has a lock" I said, copying the leer, "Race ya!" I ran out the door towards my dormitory.

"No fair you have Knight speed!" he yelled after me, I raced back and looked at him.

"_Well if you can't keep up_" I smirked.

He smiled, "Oh I can keep up." We both charged out of the cockpit and almost ran into HK.

"Query: Where are you two going?" he asked.

We scooted around him and continued to run, "Gonna play pazaak!" Atton yelled over his shoulder.

"Nar Shadaa style!" I yelled.

HK looked repulsed, "Statement: Such odd meatbag rituals!"

888

Me: Well, what do you think? I love this pairing to death and I hope you do too! Spread the love! Hey guys do you want to say something?

Atton: Yeah, leave us _alone_! Taking off Jedi robes is harder than it looks!

Castin: I agree with that, Bye!

Me: Boys!


	2. Sheets and Smells

**Blame this chapter on me reading fluffy Naruto fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, my bomb threats on the company haven't worked yet.**

**888**

Atton winced as he felt anger venting from his apartment before he had even gotten within 20 feet of it. Maybe calling Castin when he landed in the hangar hadn't been the best idea after all.

The Jedi-pilot unlocked the door to his and Castin's apartment cautiously and prayed that his Force powers would protect him from whatever stupidity he had done this time. He looked around the small cozy living room and saw that his lover wasn't waiting there ready to attack. Atton wandered through the cramped kitchen and into the hall to the bedroom; the anger-generation he had felt earlier increased ten-fold. Atton started praying to whatever deity he could think of that maybe this anger wasn't directed at him but hopefully Vrook…yeah, Vrook was good.

"Cast?" Atton slid the door to their bedroom open and tried to look nonchalant but softened slightly when he saw his usually hyperactive lover sitting on their bed, tapping his foot and trying to glare. Atton almost laughed as he saw that spark of happiness enter Castin's eyes that always came whenever he saw Atton. Atton smirked, he didn't think anyone in the history of the universe had ever looked so damn _sexy _while wearing modest Jedi robes and glaring a hole through his skull.

"What, don't I get any response? A kiss? A hug? Some dirty pazaak?" Atton spread his arms in a joking manner. "I was gone a whole 2 months and I get nothing?" Atton still tried joking but was scared because Castin usually would be kissing the life out of him right now at the same time as trying to tell him all the _adventures _he had had while Atton was gone.

Castin opened his mouth and Atton waited but didn't expect what came out, "You washed the sheets," Atton's mouth fell open before he could stop it.

"_What?_" he asked, thinking his lover had finally lost it.

"You washed the sheets before you left," Castin stood and crossed his arms.

"That's what you asked me to do wasn't it?" Atton asked helplessly, seriously, what the fuck?

"Yeah I did. But that was before I knew you would be leaving for two months!" Castin growled. Atton stood awkwardly, it was true he had told Castin he was leaving for Tatooine only two days before departure but what did that have to do with their bed? A very comfy bed that Atton wanted to collapse on right now, particularly with Castin next to him…naked…

"What do our sheets have to do with this?" Atton asked, this was not how he imagined his homecoming.

"The sheets were clean and didn't…smell like you," Castin said quietly and pouted, there was the Jedi Atton knew and forbiddingly loved. Atton smiled but was still a bit confused.

"They didn't smell like me?"

"No, and if I had known you were leaving I would have stopped you from washing them," Castin sniffed and his arms fell to his sides, his anger being replaced by the usual bouncy man he usually was.

Atton smacked his head in remembrance, he knew exactly what Castin was feeling. He crossed the room and circled his arms around his lover's trim waist.

"It's comforting isn't it?" he whispered and Castin finally returned the embrace, clinging to Atton warmly. Atton couldn't count the many nights he had spent in that bed alone while Castin was on missions and how cuddling his lover's pillow helped so much, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Atton wasn't a whipped little gizka, he survived without Castin before meeting him and could survive again if he was gone.

"I missed you Att," Castin smiled and brought Atton's lips to his. Aw hell, scratch that last statement, Atton was _addicted _to this amazing man.

Atton growled and gripped Castin closer, deepening the kiss. Castin's tongue forced Atton's lips apart and ravished the cave that he knew so well.

Atton's hands moved and expertly started removing Castin's robes as he had many times before. Castin smirked and slid his hands to Atton's belt buckle. They fell back onto the bed and started the familiar steps to their favorite dance.

-Insert fluffy lemon here- (I tried typing it but just can't…)

Atton's fingers traced his lover's face softly. Castin looked at him through happy half-lidded eyes.

"So you learned your lesson?"

"I will never wash the sheets before a mission ever again!" Atton smirked.

"Good," Castin smiled and kissed him.

They slipped into content after-love-making silence.

Atton was just starting to drift off when Castin spoke, "Hey, the bed smells like you now, but it could use more of the scent of your sweat…" Atton's eyes opened and he grinned roguishly.

"I think it could also use more of the scent of your screams of ecstasy," he said and Castin looked quizzical for a second. "That doesn't have a smell Att,"

Atton smirked and kissed his lover passionately, "Trust me Cast, it does." Castin smiled and pulled Atton down on top of him.

Now this was the homecoming Atton had been looking forward too.

And when Castin left for his next mission, Atton was gonna be damn sure the bed smelled entirely of him and their love that he could never have lived without.

888

Done. Really sappy ending but it fits and I like it so it stays! Reviews are much appreciated, flames will be ignored since this was written for other yaoi fans like myself. I have a feeling Atton was OOC, was he?


End file.
